Chocolate para dos
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: Ace ha decidido preparar dulces de San Valentín para Marco, pero por desgracia querer cocinar no es lo mismo que saber cómo hacerlo. Marco x Ace


Mi segunda actualización de San Valentín, subida hoy con toda la intención del mundo :D

Desde luego, menuda semanita de actualizaciones llevo, y aún queda Romance.

* * *

**Chocolate para dos**

Ace dejó la bolsa de la compra en la encimera de la cocina y fue a buscar el papel donde tenía apuntada la receta que Sanji le había dado.

Ese día era catorce de febrero, más conocido como San Valentín, el día de los enamorados o cualquier otra cursilada que se les pudiera ocurrir a los de marketing. Probablemente habría sido mejor prepararlo con más tiempo, el día anterior o al otro, pero por cuestiones de horarios y organización no le había sido posible llevar a cabo sus planes en otro momento. Conseguir sacarle una receta a Sanji, comprar todos los ingredientes y sobornar a Thatch para que entretuviera a Marco toda la mañana habían sido pasos imprescindibles antes de poder ponerse a cocinar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con el objetivo de preparar unos bombones de chocolate caseros.

Decidido, arrancó la página de la libreta con la receta y volvió a la cocina, comenzando a buscar en los armarios los utensilios que le harían falta.

* * *

Marco llegó a casa prácticamente a la hora de comer, algo cansado y con ganas de, algo no muy infrecuente, matar a Thatch. Ese era el día libre de Ace, y Marco había tenido intención de salir lo más pronto posible del trabajo para aprovechar juntos el tiempo, pero su insoportable mejor amigo, Thatch, se las había ingeniado para hacer explotar, nadie sabía cómo, una cafetera en la sala de descanso, forzándolos a todos a quedarse dos horas más para limpiar el desastre y evitar que el café y los fragmentos de metal acabasen con los adorados muebles, viejos pero realmente cómodos, que ocupaban aquella sala.

Thatch había recibido más de un golpe "accidental" durante el proceso, y había sido obligado a pagar la nueva cafetera.

Marco se extrañó cuando, al abrir la puerta, le llegó un ligero olor a quemado, acompañado de algo más. ¿Chocolate? Curioso, se acercó a la cocina y se encontró con una escena de la que no supo muy bien qué pensar: Ace estaba sentado en el suelo, con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza enterrada en ellos, en la encimera un bol con restos de una masa de chocolate, manchas de la misma en varios puntos de la encimera y el horno, de donde venía el olor a quemado, abierto.

-¿Ace? –Lo llamó.

-Soy un desastre –lo escuchó murmurar, por lo bajo, y supo que aquello no iba dirigido a que lo oyera.

Acercándose a él, se sentó a su lado en el suelo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Iba a preparar unos bombones para San Valentín, pero se han quemado, y como me he comido casi toda la masa no puedo hacer más.

Marco identificó en seguida el humor de Ace como una de las muestras de su cabezonería: seguramente había pasado un rato desde que se habían quemado los bombones y el chico había probado todas las soluciones que se le habían ocurrido. Al no encontrar ninguna, la había pagado con el culpable más cercano: él mismo.

Conteniendo un suspiro, pues sabía que Ace se lo tomaría como decepción en vez de la expresión de cariño que era, Marco se levantó y se acercó al bol con los restos de chocolate y la cuchara que Ace había usado para mover la masa. Lo cogió en una mano y se volvió a agachar frente a Ace, dejando el cuenco en el suelo.

-Ace, mírame.

El moreno lo hizo a regañadientes, levantando la cabeza y clavando sus turbios ojos en Marco, que aprovechó para esparcir algo del chocolate que había cogido con un dedo sobre los labios de Ace y besarlo aprovechando la confusión que la acción le había causado. Marco recogió el chocolate con labios y lengua, y en seguida Ace pareció volver en sí y comenzó a corresponder, yendo a por el chocolate que se había pasado a los labios del rubio con el contacto.

Cuando se separaron, Ace preguntó:

-¿Y esto?

Marco sonrió.

-Si no hay bombones, tendremos que improvisar con lo que tenemos.

Esta vez fue Ace el que repartió chocolate en los labios de Marco y lo besó, moviéndose para poder rodearle los hombros con los brazos.

Pronto la ropa de ambos había sido desperdigada por el suelo, con chocolate manchando algunos puntos, y Ace estaba a horcajadas sobre Marco quien, sentado en el suelo, lo preparaba utilizando, efectivamente, lo que tenían a mano: chocolate.

Gimiendo contra la piel de Marco, Ace no dejó de atacar su cuello, que había cubierto previamente del dulce, hasta que los dedos del hombre salieron de su interior. Una de las manos de Marco fue a sostenerlo de la cadera y el moreno utilizó la guía que esta proveía para sentarse sobre la erección de Marco, arrancándoles gemidos a ambos con la entrada.

Comenzaron a moverse el uno contra el otro, sin dejar de besarse, sentados en el suelo de la cocina y terminándose el dulce que quedaba, sobre la piel y los labios Ace de Marco y Marco de Ace.

Los últimos restos del chocolate terminaron siendo devorados en un hambriento beso del que no se separaron ni siquiera cuando Marco se estremeció, derramándose en el interior de Ace, y llevó la mano al miembro del chico, que había estado moviéndose entre los vientres de ambos, y lo llevó al orgasmo en apenas un par de caricias.

Finalmente, Marco se dejó caer de espalda sobre los azulejos del suelo, con Ace quedando abrazado a él, la cabeza en su pecho y un brazo rodeándole la cintura.

-¿No queda más chocolate? –Preguntó Ace, y ambos sonrieron.

Aunque sabiendo la respuesta, Marco levantó el cuenco con una mano e hizo todo el paripé de mirar en su interior y volver a dejarlo al comprobar que, efectivamente, no quedaban más que un par de rastros sueltos de chocolate en él.

-Ni gota. –Entonces levantó la vista al reloj de la cocina y se fijó en que apenas era media tarde. –Siempre podemos ir a comprar y preparar más.

Ace se rio.

-Suena como un buen plan.

Levantándose, le tendió la mano a Marco y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-Venga, vamos.

El rubio lo miró, paseando significativamente la mirada por el cuerpo desnudo de Ace, quien se ruborizó.

-_Después_ de vestirnos –se corrigió el moreno.

**Fin**


End file.
